Lincoln Home Alone
~'Lincoln Home Alone is a fan-made ''Loud House Christmas special written by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue.'~ Summary ''When the Loud family takes a vacation to Chicago, Illinois, for the holidays, they accidentally leave Lincoln behind. With none of his sisters or his parents in sight, it looks as though Lincoln has the entire house to himself! Author's Note Here it is! The story you've all been waiting for! Story is 9:00 AM at the Loud family's house. The parents of the household, father Lynn Sr. and mother Rita are still asleep when Lynn Sr. hears his phone. Lynn Sr.: {groggily} Huh? Sr. checks his phone and notices a reminder that reads "Flight For Chicago At 10:30". His eyes bulge out and he becomes panicky when he looks at the clock on his nightstand. Lynn Sr.: Oh no! Rita, wake up! Rita: {wakes up} What is it, dear? Sr. shows his wife the reminder, and they scramble to get dressed, packed, and wake up every one of their children to tell them to get ready. Soon enough, everyone manages to make it to the airport just in time to catch their flight to Chicago, Illinois. Well, everyone that is, except for one. Lynn Sr.: Wait. *counts the kids and face-palms* Oh no.. Luna: What is it, Dad? Lynn Sr.: We forgot Lincoln! groans. Meanwhile, back home in Royal Woods, Michigan, 11-year-old Lincoln Loud, the first and only male child of the family, is just waking up. Lincoln: {yawns and looks at his clock.} Oh no! Did I sleep through my alarm?! I remember Dad saying that we needed to be at the airport by 10:30. I better go see them. gets out of bed and goes to his parents' room to see them. When he looks inside, he finds the bed empty. Lincoln: Huh? Mom? Dad? response. Lincoln: That's weird. I wonder if any of my sisters are up. checks the bedrooms of his 5 older sisters: 17-year-old Lori, the oldest child of the Loud family, 16-year-old Leni, 15-year-old Luna, 14-year-old Luan, and 13-year-old Lynn, to see if any of them are awake. When it comes clear they aren't, he checks the bedrooms of his younger sisters: 8-year-old Lucy, 6-year-old twins Lola and Lana, and the youngest of the Louds, 4-year-old Lisa. It soon becomes very clear that Lincoln is home alone! Lincoln: Holy cow! I can't believe it! My parents and my sisters left me home alone! What should I do? {thinks for about a minute, then makes his decision.} Well, maybe before I do anything else, I should probably have some breakfast. goes downstairs and makes himself a breakfast consisting of toast, a banana, and a glass of orange juice. When he's finished, he grabs his walkie-talkie and calls his best friend, Clyde McBride. Clyde: Hello? Lincoln: Hey, Clyde! Clyde: Hey, Lincoln! What's up? Lincoln: Not much. You wanna come over and play some Total Turbo XXII? Clyde: I'd love to Lincoln, but I'm leaving for New York City today, remember? Lincoln: Oh, right. Sorry. Clyde: It's OK. How about when I come back? Lincoln: Deal! Clyde: OK. See you! friends hang up, and Lincoln sits on his bed, wondering what to do. Lincoln: {thinking} What should I do? about 5 minutes, Lincoln gets an idea Lincoln: I know! I'll see what James and his guys are up to! taking a warm shower and getting dressed, Lincoln puts on his coat and hat, grabs a piece of paper, writes "Gone To James' House. Signed, Lincoln." on it, sticks the note on the door, and goes across the street and 3 doors down to the house of James, a new friend of the Louds and the McBrides. He knocks on the door and Steve, one of James' 6 housemates, opens the door. Steve: Hey, Lincoln! What's up? Lincoln: Not much. Can I borrow your phone? Steve: Sure. Lincoln: Thanks. goes to the phone and calls Rita's cell phone number. After 3 rings, she answers. Rita: Hello? Lincoln: Hey Mom, it's me. Rita: Oh, Lincoln! Thank God you're OK! Lincoln: Yup. I'm at James' house. Rita: Oh. Lincoln: Yeah. Would it be OK if I stayed with them until you guys get back? Rita: Well, if it's OK with James, it's OK with me. Lincoln: OK. I'll ask them. puts his mother on hold and asks James if it's OK if he (Lincoln) stays with him. James: Sure, Linc! You're always welcome here! Lincoln: Thanks! {back to his mother} OK Mom, they said I can stay. Rita: Ok Enjoy your time at James House. Lincoln: I will mom bye Rita: Bye Lincoln Hangs up the phone WIP Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Episodes Focusing On Lincoln